Don't Be, Im Not
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Unfaithful to your husband and Girlfriend, im sorry's and Im not Rated M for the beginning only
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the story

lets just say it's a mixture of Rogan and oh lets just call it Dane

* * *

**Don't be, Im not **

"We cant do this" she whispered as his hands roamed her body

"who's gonna stop us, we're adults and we can do whatever the hell we want" he said as he slipped his hand into her shirt

"No one can stop us except ourselves but she'll-"

"She wont find out unless you tell her"

"Im married-"

"So what I was'nt the only one who chose this you did too" his hand went higher

"I..we cant keep doing this to them we're being unfaithful!"

"Hey I did'nt take the vow, you did"

"But I love him"

"And you don't love me?"

"I don't know"

"But I love you"

"I don't ok, we have to stop this before it gets out of control" his hand came up to her bra clasp and he unclasped it and it fell onto his hand, he caressed her left breast as she moaned, his mouth was kissing her neck, she loved it but deep down she knew that lying to your best friend and your own husband was wrong and she knew it had to stop but how can she stop doing something she really loved

"Stop..we...we.. cant, ok we cant" she said to him between gasps

"Just one more time...please" he begged

"No, we've done this long enough, we've lied long enough, lets just go back to our lives, me with my husband and you with your girlfriend"

"I don't want her, I want you!" he had pulled her shirt off and was kissing his way down her chest, he took one of her breast into his mouth, sucked and bit down on it, then moved his way back up

"We have got to stop ok, no more I can't lie to her she's my best friend I care what she does to hell with my husband I love him yeah, but I can't lose my best friend!"

"She wont find out ok" he pulled her skirt down

"No no way, I know we've done it before but I cant anymore, it's to much, I have to hear how your always so great and how wonderful and sweet you are from her-"

"But every time im with her I think of being with you"

"NO NO you cant, this" she motioned between them "This is not right, I mean your not suppose to sleep with your best friends boyfriend- what are you doing put your belt back on!"

"You know you want to" he said a he unzipped his pants

"we're not doing this period ok, and especially not in her house, we're ending it" as she said this he moved closer

"No" he was closer to her now

"Yes" he picked her up and pushed her against the wall

"No" he pulled her legs around his waist

"If you thought it was'nt right then you would have said something earlier" he said as he entered her

"Dean, no!"

"I can't believe you two did this to me, and to Zack" a voice said from the door

"RORY! no it's not what it seems"

"Oh so you were'nt having sex with my boyfriend" she said with tears in her eyes

"Rory please, I tried stopping him-"

"Go to hell Lane" Rory said then turned to Dean who had detached himself from Lane then said "Both of you"

That day was the day she was going to break up with him anyway, but still it hurt. After that day she did'nt talk to Lane or Dean again, Lane had tried talking with her or at least have contact with her, but Rory changed her Phone number and E-mail and when she knocked on Rory's new apartment, Rory would'nt answer.

After that day Zack and Lane where divorced, Lane and Dean where together and Rory on her own with no best friend except her mom. But after that day Rory had finally met 'The One', when They stated dating she really wanted to talk to Lane and tell her how good he was for her because her mom might listen but it was a bit awkward. The one for her would do anything for her, he was what she needed he was the Bad boy/Handsome/Wonderful/Sweet guy and Rich but that did'nt matter to her.

When he proposed she wanted to have her best friend be happy for her, when she got married she wanted a maid of honor, when she got pregnant she forgot about the pass and focused on her future with her husband and Son, her family, the socialite family but a happy one none the less, then when she got pregnant again she almost died in the delivery room but her baby a girl this time and herself came out safe.

Rory remembered when they decided to do the baptism when the preacher asked who the godparents of Julian Garret Huntzberger and Lilix Courtney Huntzberger would be she wanted one of the godparents to be Lane of course but instead they where Stephanie and Colin for Lilix and Finn and Rosemary for Julian.

When she had told Logan about what happened he said that the guy was crazy to cheat on me and that he knew and understood how much it hurt fr Lane to had done this.

Soon Rory did'nt think of it much but she did occasionally think of what was happening with Lane and Dean, she'd heard they got married. She was happy for Lane for finding her one and only like Rory did with Logan but she also felt angry because of the hurt that Lane had caused her, sure she did'nt have feelings for Dean anymore but being hurt like that, sucked.

6 years had passed since that day she was now 26, she had started seeing Logan a few months afterward in a year of being together they where married by 22 she had Julian and a year after Lilix, Julian was now 4 and Lilix 3, and Rory never talked to Lane in all those years and had never seen her until today when Rory had gone to Stars Hollow and bumped into her.

"Rory?"

"Lane?"

"Hey, wow it's been a while"

"Six years"

"yeah...so how are you doing?"

"Im good I ah got married and now I have 2 kids"

"Im happy for you"

"yeah, Thanks, how bout you how are you"

"oh well.. I assume you've heard about the marriage?"

"yeah yeah"

"Rory, Im really sorry for what you found out six years ago"

"Yeah.. sometimes so am I but then I see my husband reading my kids a story and my kids laughing and then it's like, this is the best my life would ever get"

"Im sorry Rory I really am, you should'nt have found out like that, we should'nt have been doing it, I should'nt have cheated on Zack and hurt him like I did you, I should have been your best friend so Im Sorry for all the hurt I caused you, Im really really Sorry"

"I know and you should feel sorry because of what you did to Zack and me, but I Stopped thinking of it because I have kids and a Husband whom would jump off a building for me and whom I would do the same for"

"Im so Sorry Rory"

"Don't be, Im not..." With that Rory walked away, Lane saw her and her kids and her husband walking around the gazebo when they where in town but they never talked, she was happy for Rory and Rory for her but it was going to take a while for their friendship to re-build, The day Rory said those words it was like the blue-print for the relationship that they would re-build

"Don't be, Im not...

* * *

Kay so how'd I do? lol hope you found it interesting, um there might be a sequel so you might wanna look for that in the future

-Paola-

press the pretty button and review please : )


	2. AN

AN: Oh yeah this is the only story to appear on the Lane/Dean thing and im 'Honored to be the first t creat this lol jk jk


End file.
